This Island has to be Demonic
by Dimsel
Summary: Buffy finds herself on Oceanic Flight 815 and ends up on the Island. BuffyLost
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

Schools out for the summer and i'm bored so i though i'd write a little cross-over for two of my favorite stories, Buffy and Lost.

CLEARY i'd don't own either, or i'd be much richer, and probably have lackeys to type this thing up.anywho, here you go, hope you enjoy.

Buffy leaned back in chair, lazily watching the clouds outside the airplane window.

'This was it' She thought, 'I'm going back to LA, back to the scoobies, back to Angel.'

She frowned slightly at the though of returning Home. It had been 3 months since the final battle with the First and With her friends betrayal fresh n mind, she had decided she needed to get away.Away from Xanders' bleak one eyed stare, away from Angels comforting, but akward presence. Away from the pestering of themini-slayers. Mostly though, she needed to be away from Dawn and Giles; their guilty looks haunted her, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Her own sister had kicked her out of the house and the man she considered her father had sided with her.So she left, went to Australia, wandered around the desert and contemplated her place in this world. And now she was Oceanic flight 815 headed back to all the she had left behind.

She sighed, feeling uncharacteristically tired and began to doze. Not 5 minutes later she was jolted awake by the violent turbulence that rocked the plane. People looked around at each other, worry bright in their eyes. This look quickly turned to outright fear as the aircraft shed it's altitude in a way that was horribly wrong.Slayer-enhanced senses fully aware now, Buffy pulled on her oxygen mask and inhaled sharply as the tail section of the plane tore away.

'This is it!' she thought to the Powers-That-Be, 'After all I've done, all I've been through, I'm going to die in a plane crash!'

People were screaming now, and those that weren't had passed out from the crushing g-forces. Luggage was flying everywhere and the once serene view outside the window was now angry and grey.

''It won't be long now' she thought as she looked outside and braced herself against the seat. Any further thought was thrown from her mind as the plane impacted on the beach. Buffy was thrown forward, her seat belt snapping, and then all was black.

Okay, well clearly Buffy survives, cuz otherwise there wouldn't be much of a story would there?

so please hit that fantastic review button and it'll kickstart my goin' on the second chapter. YAY.


	2. chapter 2

She woke up to the smell of airline fuel and acrid smoke.

'Ouch' She winced and she sat up and probed a deep cut on her fore-head. Looking around she saw people in a panic, screaming hopelessly at the destruction around them.

Other were slightly more constructive, fishing other passengers out from under wreckage, or helping people move away from the dangerous scene.

Buffy got to her feet and looked for something she could do. A pregnant woman caught her attention. She was clutching her swollen belly and screaming. Buffy approached her and asked her if she was ok.

"M-my baby!" the girl returned.

"Ok well, just sit back And...Um Breathe. What's your name?"

"Claire" She stammered.

" Ok Claire, I'm Buffy and you're going to be just fine."

As she finished speaking, a man came running up, his once nice suit hopelessly tattered.

He explained that he was a doctor and quickly assessed the situation. He told Buffy and another large man to get Claire away from the fumes and told them his name was Jack as he ran off to help others.

"I'm Buffy" she said to the new guy as they helped get Claire up.

"Everyone calls me Hurley" He said.

They rested briefly under the shade of the wing for Claires sake. As she waited, Buffy looked around. She didn't see much else she could do. Plane crashes were not covered in the slayer handbook. It seemed to her that those who would die had done so, and every one else seemed to only have minor injuries.

Out of the corner of her eye, She saw Jack waving his arms at them, and she quickly looked up to see that the wing was going to come down on top of them. Using a quick burst of slayer speed she got Claire and Hurley out of the way just in time. They were thrown by the impact though and Claire landed on her stomach. Jack quickly checked to see if everything was alright, and then moved off again. Buffy, Hurley and Claire found shade under a tree and surveyed the disaster they had survived.

"Dude." Hurley Said. "Just,...Dude."

Buffy couldn't agree more.

By night fall, the survivors had lit fires and were talking amongst themselves as Hurley passed out what food he could find. Buffy had learned most peoples names by that point and had settled next to Claire, watching the fire. She was actually becoming mildly concerned. She had fully expected Willow to magic her away when she didn't arrive in LA, but it had been hours since they crashed and still no witch.

What's more there had been no sign of rescue boats or planes, and Buffy had nothing else to do but wonder why. She was a girl of action and felt as if she was stuck in some sort of Limbo.

As if to answer her frustration, a horrible sound erupted from the jungle. The trees shook and fell. Thousands of birds flew away from the disturbance. And every single head on the beach turned at the sound. Buffy was up in a flash, but she didn't sense anything evil in the area. As the sound stopped, Charlie let out a sardonic "Great" People waited but nothing else was heard from the jungle and they gradually fell into exhausted sleep. Buffy stayed awake all night, eyes pinned to the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Right, I don't own em and indicates thought. And also, heatwave suck and make computers go wonky, Grr...

The next morning, Buffy learned that Jack and Kate were going into the Jungle to try and find the cockpit. Charlie volunteered to go and she followed suit. So now, she found herself trucking through the jungle, listening to Kate and Charlie talk about some band that he was in.

"You all everybody!" He sang to Jack and Buffy hoping to see some recognition in them.

"Sorry." Buffy shrugged. "I was really busy that year, didn't get much of a chance for radio." Plus I was underground for three months, no weekly top forty there.

Jack didn't have a clue either, so they continued on.

It wasn't long before they saw the wreckage of the cockpit, and by that time it had started to rain. The Cockpits' hulking form was angled against a tree, and as Buffy peered inside, she could see the bodies of the first class passengers still in their seats.

The four survivors clambered up the steeply inclined aisle, used to dead bodies, Buffy didn't feel particularly squeamish, but she noticed the grimaces from Kate and the sickened look Charlie wore. Upon reaching the doors to the cockpit, she turned around and helped the others up.

"Alright so what does this transporter-thing look like again?" She asked Jack.

"It's a transponder, and it should look something like a walkie-talkie."

"Oh right. I knew that." She shrugged and began looking. She saw Charlie go into the bathroom and thought that was a little odd.

Her search was interrupted by a gasp from inside the cockpit, as Kate and Jack realized the Pilot was awake. Buffy squeezed into the cramped quarters to hear what he was saying.

Unfortunately what she heard was not good news. They pilot informed them that they had lost radio contact and were thousands of miles off course.

Buffy sighed, looks like she might not be getting home after all.

Suddenly the jungle was flooded with noise. Whatever they had heard last night was back and it was close! They tried to see what it was as the pilot stupidly stuck his head out the window to take a look around.

"No!" was all Buffy had a chance to yell as the Thing seized the pilot and he began to scream. Jack and Kate grabbed wildly for his legs but it was too late. He was pulled up and out of the window and was lost.

Kate looked at Jack, Jack looked at Kate, and Buffy continued to peer at the window.

"Guys, we have the transceiver we should get going. Now." said the Slayer on full alert.

As she spoke the Cockpit was wrenched from it's perch and thrown to the ground. The four of them ran out as fast as they could.

Mid-Dash Buffy turned around. She was going to face this thing.I'm not going to run! I have beaten the master, Angelus, the mayor and even bested a GOD- Okay well I kinda died on that one but..- This thing can't be any worse than the First. She stood her ground.

Jack who had just helped Charlie regain his footing saw what she was doing. He raced up and pulled at her arm. "What are you doing! Come on, we have to go!" he yelled

She considered. She was unarmed, and had no idea what this thing was. Her decision was made for her as Jack managed to push her down and into the bushes, just as the thing went past them.

Pinned underneath Jack Buffy Glared at him. "Did you see it?" She growled.

"No- I-there's to many leaves" he said gasping.

Buffy grunted and pushed him off. "Don't. Ever. Do that again."

"What were you gonna do? We don't even know what it is!" He was astonished that she was apparently mad at him for saving her life.

"Exactly! If you hadn't pushed me down I would've seen what it was!"

"You would've been killed just like the pilot!" He screamed at her.

"Ya think so!" She challenged and stared at him.

"Yes I do, Buffy!"

Their argument was interrupted as Kate and Charlie came up behind them. Kate was visablly relieved to see Jack, and Charlie was looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Uh...Guys." He said pointing up.

Jack and Buffy broke eye contact and looked up, only to see the mangled Carcass of what used to be their pilot.

"What could do something like that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Buffy said stalking off in the direction of the beach.

TBC


End file.
